Mobile devices are leveraging new communication services on advanced mobile operator (MO) networks that provide voice and data services to support rich user experiences such as website browsing over the Internet. While such devices and networks perform satisfactorily in many applications, further improvements are desired to enable additional features and experiences for mobile device users.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.